japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting minor characters in Inazuma Eleven's third season/final season. He is the captain, goalkeeper and a temporary forward of Little Gigant. Background When he was born is never stated. At a very young age, Rococo was mostly bullied by many others. One day, he was given a ticket by a unnamed friend, to see a match of which Levin Murdoch was going to play in; who Rococo was a great fan of. His ticket was stolen however by the bullies, and Rococo was devastated. The actual Levin Murdoch came to Rococo himself, and told him about how he was also bullied as a child. He then told Rococo that he had the look of a world class player, and that he should train to be the best in the world. After this, Rococo searched for an old man who knew 'all the secrets of soccer', so that he could train Rococo to become the best goalkeeper in the world. Personality He is generally a very "happy go lucky" person but, at times of adversity, he can get very serious. He is like a grandson to Endou Daisuke, and develops an emotional attachment to him. He is also shown to be quite jealous at times, as when he felt frustrated that Endou Daisuke planned to go back to Japan with Endou Mamoru, but later learnt to ease up on his feelings. He is also shown to be heroic at some points, as he went back to resuce children when Team Garshield attacked the Cotarl area. However he is shown to be arrogant as he only cared about getting information on Endou and not on his whole team. An example is that he would watch a soccer match if Endou was in it. But if Endou wasn't in the match then he wouldn't watch it at all. Appearance He has a tall body, dark bluish black hair, with two parts of his hair that curve into his face, and two above, that curve into each other, black eyes with a noticeable eyelash in each, and tanned skin. When Rococo was young, he was trained by Endou Daisuke and kept on persevering unlike the others, and followed Endou Daisuke's orders. Daisuke taught Rococo some moves that he taught to Mamoru too. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 His first appearance was in episode 68 when he asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him', to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him soon at the top of the world. Afterwards he is seen in the truck which Daisuke was driving and after he saw Endou, he asked whether he is the person. Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, as he injured his left shoulder while saving a young boy from getting hurt, so they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Before the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, he went to do the tire practice, where Endou used to practice on the beach and he told Endou about his past when he was trained by Daisuke. He then told Endou to see who will win the match, whether it is me, who is directly trained by Daisuke, or you, who read his book and trained yourself. Later he used God Hand together with Endou to stop a tire from hitting Natsumi when it got out of control and then Endou found out how strong Rococo is because though Endou used God Hand first, they caught the tire at the same time. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block Gouenji's 真 Bakunetsu Screw, Someoka's Dragon Slayer V3 and Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade V3, but Hiroto's Tenkuu Otoshi made through his technique. In the second half he was switched to be a forward and he scored agoal using X Blast, breaking through Endou's mastered God Catch. Later he returned to be as a goalkeeper, due to Cain Saito being injured. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii The Hand G2 was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is lastly seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, as the three of them say their goodbyes. Quotes *He's not lame Relationships 'Endou Daisuke' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *Unnamed Father Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Hector Helio. *Rococo has two forms in the third games; Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all players of Little Gigant have trained by using tires, like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *He used to be the weakest of his team physically, but his coach saw into his strength and made him who he dubbed "The Best Goalkeeper in the World". *Like all the players in Little Gigant, he is the "clone" of someone from Raimon. In his case, he is the "clone" of Endou Mamoru. *He and Daisuke watched every match that Endou played, and he isn't interested with the rest of the team. This is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire, as he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because Endou was not there. *In the third Inazuma Eleven game, his catch has a stat of 100 when faced in the last match. This makes him the most difficult goalkeeper to score against in the main story. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone game, Mixi Maxing Rococo with Fideo Ardena makes him look like Matsukaze Tenma. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Kaida *'English' : ??? :all information on Rococo Urupa came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Rococo_Urupa Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males